Ang Pagtatagpo
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Who will Anna choose? Her childhood friend or the newly transferred student?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko sinasabing pagmamay-ari ko ang Naruto o sa Shaman King. Kung kaya't wala kayong ano pa mang dahilan para iapila/ihabla ako sa korte!!!! Anyway, **HINDI KO PAGMAMAY-ARI ANG NARUTO O ANG SHAMAN KING.**

**SILA AY PAGMAMAY-ARI NINA MASASHI KISHIMOTO AT HIROYUKI TAKEI RESPECTIVELY.**

**AUTHOR'S SPEECH:**

Bago ko simulan ang istorya, nais kong malaman niyo na ito ay inaalay ko sa aking kaibigan. Siya ang palagi kong karamay sa mga kalokohan. At siya rin ang nagtulak sa akin para magsulat ng fanfic. Siya rin ang nagbigay sa akin ng ideyang ito.

Anna-chan, nais kong ihatid ang aking WALANG KAMATAYANG pasasalamat sa pamamagitan ng paggawa ng istoryang ito. PARA SA IYO ITO!!!!

**ANG PAGTATAGPO: NARUTOSHAMANKING CROSSOVER**

**By: Snotty Chim-chim**

CHAPTER 1

The moonlight was illuminated on the floor of the Asakura residence. It provides light to the dark hallways and rooms of the Asakura residence. One of its hallways is leading to the room of the most powerful shaman in the whole wide world, Asakura Yoh.

Asakura Yoh is sleeping peacefully in the comfortable futon, dreaming about something.

IN YOH'S DREAMLAND:

There were students rushing on the corridors of Shinlagakuen Jr. High (or Shinra Private School) to go to their respective classrooms before the bell rings. Then....

KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Inside Yoh's class (Class C)...

Their "Oh-I'm-So-Gorgeous" teacher introduced an exchange student from Konoha Village.

"Yo!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the Ninja Academy of Konoha Village." their new classmate said.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, you can sit in between Miss Anna Kyouyama and Mr. Yoh Asakura." Their teacher said. Naruto moved to sit between the two students (or should I say, Lovebirds?!?!) and when he sat down...

BBBBAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Itai!!! Why did you do that?" Yoh shouted to the ALREADY infuriated Anna.

"What do you mean 'why?'? We're going to be late and you're still sleeping there. You still have to make breakfast, you know. Here is the PAN. Get your ass off this room right now." Anna said while holding out the pan.

"....." came Yoh's reply.

Umiyak si Yoh (alam niyo na yun... yung parang waterfalls... yung sobrang pag-agos ng luha..)

"Bakit hindi mo ako ginising?! Napukpok tuloy ako ng kawali." ang sabi ni Yoh while making a puppy face.

"I'm trying to wake you up kaso wala na akong nagawa kasi biglang dumating si Ms. Anna. Alam niyo naman na nakatatakot magalit si Ms. Anna." ang paliwanag ni Amidamaru.

While Yoh and Anna are walking side by side towards their school...

"Funga fufu... Funga fufu... Funga fufu..." Yoh chants.

"Oh, for Kami-sama's sake! Will you please stop that!! It's freaking me out!" Anna said and a vein pops on her head.

Then they saw a flaming orange-coloured sports car passing by.

"Woooooo... FUNGA FUFU.. FUNGA FUFU.." Yoh said. At iyon na nga.. naubos ang pasensya ni Anna. At inilabas na ni Anna ang dala niyang kawali at muli na naman niyang pinukpok sa ulo si Yoh.

"Where did that come from?" Yoh said, shocked.

"Wala kang pakialam! Basta halika na't mahuhuli na tayo." Anna said. Then, she throws the pan away.

Inside Yoh and Anna's classroom (Class C)...

Their "Oh-I'm-So-Gorgeous" teacher introduced an exchange student from Konoha Village.

"Yo!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the Ninja Academy of Konoha Village." their new classmate said.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, you can sit in between Miss Anna Kyouyama and Mr. Yoh Asakura."

Sa isip-isip ni Yoh, "Is this a déjà vu?"

"Hey, you're very pretty. You're like Sakura-chan! May I know your name? I'm Naruto." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hmph! I'm not asking who you are." Anna said.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said ignoring Anna's comment.

"Ano... I really think you shouldn't talk to her like that." Yoh piped in.

"Hmm... I'm not talking to you! Am I?" Naruto retorted back.

"You can say that because you haven't seen Anna being infuriated." Yoh sweat dropped.

"So, you're Anna. Anna, be my girlfriend. You know I'm super duper goddamn rich. My family owns 2 hotels here in Japan, one in Europe, and then we have 2 rest houses situated in US and in Paris and an igloo in Antarctica. Then my house is as big as twice of this school and I have 5 cars. If you will be my girlfriend, I'm ever so willing to give you half of my wealth." Naruto blabbered on.

Then their teacher noticed their inattentiveness and decided to throw two pieces of chalk at them. Both caught it in between their fingers. And that incident made Anna interested in Naruto.

"I'll think about it." Anna said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'm ssoooooooo eeeeevvvvviiiiiiiilllllll!!!! :P:P:P

I'm going to include another Naruto character in the next chapter. So... **BETTER WATCH OUT!!!!!**

I know Antarctica is an uninhabited continent.

**Author's Musings:**

Ako'y nalulumbay sa mga oras na ito sa kadahilanang wala akong makausap at makasama sa fanfic na ito. Sa ganitong pagkakataon, naaalala ko si Corn-chan.

Sa aking isipan, nagugunita ko na habang ako'y nakikipag-usap sa aking 'ever-so-great' friend ay ninanamnam ko ang sarap ni Corn-chan. Oo, inaamin ko na kinain ko siyang walang ano mang bahid ng awa.

My friend told me that I gave the poor innocent corn a slow and painful death. And she also told me na idedemanda niya ako!! Hindi lang sa kadahilanang pinaslang ko ang poor innocent corn kundi dahil na rin sa harassment. -'

Kaya naisip kong hilahin si Anna mula sa Anime world para tawagin ang kaluluwa ni Corn-chan upang magsilbing katoto ko.

After the so-called 'orasyon'...

"Corn-chan!!!" ang sabi ko habang patakbong lumapit sa kanya.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" ang sabi ni Corn-chan

"You're mean Corn-chan!" I told her.

"Ako pa ngayon ang mean matapos mo akong bigyan ng slow and painful death!!!" Corn-chan retorted back.

I WANT TO THANK MY GREAT, GREAT FRIEND ANNA-CHAN.

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

...OR ELSE, I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU (down) AND YOU'LL MEET THE SAME END AS CORN-CHAN'S.

"Hey!!! HELP!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH A PSYCHOPATH!!!!!!" Corn-chan said.

"Yamerou! You're a meanie!!!" I told my **BELOVED** Corn-chan.

ANYWAY, don't mind her...I mean US!!! :D

**JUST REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! AND REVIEW!!!**

**-Snotty Chim-chim (also known as Mhei-chan)**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Naruto, BUT I DON'T. **

**Author's Note:**

**Tomoyo129:** BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! Funga Fufu... Funga fufu... pasensya na pero naka-schedule na kasi kung kelan ulit ako maguupdate. Every weekend lang ako maguupdate. Kahit na tapos na yung ibang chapters bago pa man mag-end yung week. Salamat sa review!!!!

**RockfanSakura: **Even though I like to grant your request, I can't. I've already written the next two chapters. I'll just do some editing. And the story would be ruined if I still replace that cast. Maybe next time, I'll put Sakura in. And thanks for the review.

**Dragonmage8: **Thanks for your review. I seem to have a language problem? Do I? Oh, well... That's what you think. And I can't do something about it. It does exist. And (maybe) most of the authors here can understand that. I think it is better if Naruto would be rich because Anna wanted a life full of luxury. And if Naruto isn't rich, how can he catch her attention? Right? So, I hope I made myself clear..?!? Did I? And by the way, what do you mean by 'STUPID KIDS-LANGUAGE BABBLING!'

**Fwoggie: **Uhh... yeah. I'll try to make a PURE English translation of this fanfic. And I'll post it when I finished posting all the chapters. Ok? Thanks for the review.

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!! **

Innovatively, some of the sentences found in this chapter were written in Filipino. But I decided to edit some of it and translated it into English. Some of the words enclosed in a () are Filipino terms/words.

Well, here's the next chapter. Doesn't like to keep my readers in waiting. Do I?

**ANG PAGTATAGPO: NARUTOSHAMANKING CROSSOVER**

**By: Snotty Chim-chim**

CHAPTER 2

The next day, Naruto came over to the Asakura's residence to fetch Anna for school. This time, he's using the limousine. His presence startled Yoh.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked, surprised.

"Can't you see!! I'm here to pick ANNA-CHAN up. And you, what are you DOING here?" Naruto snapped at Yoh.

Yoh smiled at him for a while before saying, "I'm living here together with Anna!"

Then, Anna came out of the house.

"Yoh... what are you doing?? Didn't I tell you to wash the dishes? So that we can already go for school." Anna said, then she noticed Naruto.

"Anna-chan! Is it true that Yoh is living with you?" Naruto queried, nervously waiting for the answer and silently praying that it's not true.

"Yes, and if you want to know, we're already engaged." Anna straight-forwardly said.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Naruto said, eyes bulging. Then he turned into a stone and it broke into pieces. (Get the picture?!?!)

After a moment of silence, Anna asked Naruto, "By the way Naruto, why are you here?"

The moment Anna's voice reached Naruto's ears, the Kyuubi kid seems to lighten up (a bit).

"I'm here to pick you up." said Naruto while grinning wildly. Deep inside, he told himself, 'I'll never give up. I'll do whatever I can to have her.'

Then Anna stepped inside the limo. Naruto flashed Yoh a victorious grin.

Then Yoh gave him a blank expression.

'Hmm... just like Sasuke.' Naruto muttered to himself.

Yoh has no choice. He's going to walk alone.

Amidamaru asked Yoh, "Aren't you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Yoh. He's walking like he doesn't care about a single thing in the world. (you know, with his hands in his pockets... and walking while looking up in the sky. whatever!)

"Jealous because Ms. Anna, your fiancée go to school together with Naruto." Amidamaru explained carefully at Yoh. But it seems that Yoh don't get what Amidamaru is implying.

"Why would I worry over her? She can take care of herself." Yoh replied. Amidamaru sighed.

Pero sa isip-isip niya, 'Ano ba yan?! Pinaghugas na nga ako ng mga plato, iniwanan pa ako.!!!' (English translation: But deep inside Yoh's mind, "What the h-?! She asked me to wash the dishes and then, she leaves me!!!!")

From that day on, it is as if Yoh never existed. Anna keeps on ignoring him whenever classes are going on but when they're in their house, Anna keeps on asking Yoh to do MOST of the household chores (unfair, isn't it?!?).

"Yoh! Go to the market and buy us some food."

"Yoh! Cook our dinner!"

"Yoh! Wash the dishes!"

"Yoh! Clean the house!"

"Yoh! Go, train!!!!"

The rants go on and on..

After a hard day's work, you could see Yoh sitting in the corner of the room, crying (You know that?! With the 'waterfalls' thingy... kumbaga, nagmumukmok at umiiyak nang sobra-sobra...) while Amidamaru sits by his Master's side and at the same time, fans his Master.

"I'm ssssssoooooo tired... I can't take it anymore!!!" Yoh complained.

"Master Yoh, you can do it..." Amidamaru encouraged Yoh.

"I can't understand Anna's side!! When we're at school, it is as if I never existed. But when we're here, she's placing all the burdens at me!!! Making me do all the household chores. I hope Manta is here to help."

Out of nowhere, Anna showed up. (Her hands on her waist)

"What are you two doing?! Get up and do the chores I asked you to do!! You didn't clean the house well, DO it all over again!!"

"Iie!!!! Have mercy on me!!!! I'm so tired... I can't w-" Yoh complained in a small voice, almost to himself. (Talk about 'the spirit is willing but the body is weak.')

Unfortunately, Anna heard him.

"What do you mean?? Don't you dare fool me!!! I don't have time to fool around!!!" (Anong hindi mo na kaya? Huwag mo nga akong lokohin! Hindi ako nakikipagbiruan sa'yo!!!)

Amidamaru looks at his Master with concern.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**_Arigatou Gozaimasu-_ **Thank you very much./Thank you.

_Iie- _No

**Author's Musings (Part II):**

"Corn-chan, forgive me na.." I told Corn-chan while patting her back.

"Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang ginawa mo sa akin." Corn-chan replied.

(Sa isip-isip ko... 'Ang arte naman nitong mais na ito. Marunong pang magdrama. Kanino kaya nagmana ito?')

"Corn-chan, unawain mo naman ako. Isa akong human being at ikaw ay isang mais. In short, pagkain ka. At ang tao ay talagang kumakain ng mga pagkain para mabuhay."

....SILENCE....

"You have a point! Sige na nga, pinapatawad na kita." Corn-chan said afterwards.

"YAY! O sige, mula ngayon, kasama na kita ditto sa fanfic." I said cheerfully.

"But... wait a minute... Mhei-chan"

"Nani?"

"Gusto ko lang malaman mo na hindi mo ako masisisi kung takot pa rin ako sa'yo. Baka kasi ulitin mo yung ginawa mo sa akin." Corn-chan said with doubt.

I SWEAT DROPPED. HOW CAN I EAT A SPIRIT?!?

Owari... for now.

By the way, Manta is not included in the story. He's currently attending a ONE-MONTH seminar (you know, being a member of a family THAT rich... you have so many obligations).

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICK THE BUTTON WITH THE 'SUBMIT REVIEW' ON IT. **

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR SHAMAN KING.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Sorry for some grammatical errors. Brace yourself for this last chapter.

I know that Ichiraku's Ramen is not an Italian restaurant, but I wanted it to be one...

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!

By the way, I'll post the English version of Chapter 1 soon.

ET means English Translation.

* * *

**ANG PAGTATAGPO: NARUTOSHAMANKING CROSSOVER **

CHAPTER THREE

Naruto asked Anna out for a date. He brought her to a fancy Italian restaurant.... Ichiraku Ramen.

In Naruto's mind: 'It's funny that where I came from, the Ichiraku's Ramen is too small compared to the Ichiraku's Ramen here in Funbari.'

After they gave their order to the waiter, Naruto stared at Anna. His eyes were sparkling.

This got Anna irritated.

"Why are you staring at me?" Anna snapped.

When she got no answer from Naruto, she said, "Stop it! It's annoying!!!" Anna said with veins popping out of her forehead.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

_Change scene_

Yoh is sitting in the corner of the his room AGAIN. But this time, he's sitting with the closed crooked position. (In short, he is miserable. Say niyo?! May kinalaman pati yung Gymnastics (P.E.) namin dyan!!!!! XD)

Amidamaru appeared out of thin air carrying a big fan with the Uchiha symbol embedded on it.

He, then, fans Yoh.

"Master Yoh, you can do it."

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared.

"Hey, Samurai, give me that fan! You don't have the right to use it. Can't you see, it has the Uchiha symbol?!" Sasuke said to Amidamaru.

Then he snatched the fan away from Amidamaru's hands and disappeared.

Amidamaru and Yoh sweat dropped.

"Ehehehe... As I was saying, Master Yoh, get a hold of yourself!" This time, Yoh is kneeling on the floor. (Gets?!? He's desperate.)

"Amidamaru, help me!"

"Master Yoh, what's happening to you?"

"..."

"Master!!! What's happening?"

"I'm sssssssooooooo hungry! Feed me, will you? Anna suddenly disappeared without leaving some cooked food... for me." Yoh said.

"Akala ko pa naman kaya ka nagkakaganyan ay dahil nakipagdate si Ms. Anna kay Naruto." Amidamaru said. (English Translation: "I thought you were glum because Ms. Anna went out on a date with Naruto.")

Fortunately, Amidamaru found some rice balls and gave it to Yoh.

After eating...

"By the way Amidamaru, didn't you just mention something about Anna?"

"Yes, Ms. Anna went out on a date with Naruto." Amidamaru answered sympathetically.

"Eh." Yoh gave Amidamaru a blank expression.

_Change scene_

While Anna and Naruto are eating, Naruto turned her gaze at Anna and started drooling.

Anna, noticing this, pounds her fist on the table making a loud 'thud' sound (poor table).

She's disgusted with Naruto's horrid acts.

"Oh... Gomen, gomen..." Naruto said, apparently seeing Anna's glare.

cough cough

_Change scene_

"Eh... di nga?" Yoh queried. (ET: "Eh... really?")

Amidamaru sighed. "Poor Master Yoh... such an innocent little boy." Amidamaru said while patting Yoh's head.

Then Amidamaru shakes his head.

"Uhhmmm... ano.... Where did they go?" Yoh said rancorously and malevolently (in short, with venom).

"They went to the most famous Italian restaurant here in Funbari, Tokyo... in Ichiraku Ramen." Amidamaru responded.

Yoh gave Amidamaru a blanker stare. Amidamaru sweat dropped.

Then without any caveat, Yoh bolted upright and darted outside the Asakura Residence heading towards the Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Master Yoh!!!! Wait for me!!!!" Amidamaru said while scurrying after Yoh.

_Change scene_

Naruto is talking nonstop... AGAIN.

"I'm really glad that you consented with my invitation. Lubos akong nagagalak." Naruto said with teary-eyed. Apparently touched. (ET: "I'm really glad.")

Anna sweat dropped.

While they are busy with their colloquy (even though Naruto is the only one speaking...), Yoh arrived and sat down at a table near them.

"Anna-chan, it's been a month since I transferred here in Tokyo and began courting you." Naruto said.

"Courting me...? Talaga?!?" Anna said derisively. (ET: "Really?!?")

"Di mo man lang ba yun napapansin?!? Everyday, hatid-sundo kita. And I've given you so many luxurious gifts. Besides, we've already dated twice. It seems to me that you aren't paying any attention to those." (ET: "Haven't you notice?!? Everyday, I fetch you from your house to school and vice versa.")

"So, are you telling me na kailangan kong ibalik sa'yo lahat yun?!?!? I didn't ask for it, you freely gave them to me." Anna said angrily. (ET: "So, are you telling me that I need to pay you back for it?!?!?")

Naruto abruptly became nervous.

Yoh, on the other hand, is trying (SO HARD) to keep his giggles out of their earshot.

"It's not like that, Anna-chan!!!! But didn't you tell me that you're going to think about it?" Naruto frantically explained.

Anna looked at another direction. Mapapakamot sa cheeks. (ET: Rubs her cheeks.)

"I couldn't remember telling you such thing." Anna stated.

"But Anna-chan!!!! You promised!!! You promised!!!" Naruto insisted.

Anna turned her gaze back to Naruto.

"Fine! I remember!!!" Anna irritably said.

"Honto ni?! Honto ni?! So... can you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said fervently.

"Gomen... but I can't."

"NANI?!? Doushite?! Doushite?!" Naruto said, tears creeping in his blue orbs.

"Because I am already engaged to someone else."

"Are you talking about Yoh?!?! Pero wala kang magiging kinabukasan sa kanya!!!" Naruto shrilled. (ET: "...?!?! But you won't have a clear future with him!!!")

Yoh turned into CHIBI-FORM...

"He's mean!!!" "I promised that I'll give you half of my wealth." Naruto babbled on.

Anna looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Sorry, but I'm not interested in your wealth. And I couldn't be bribed."

"Do you like Yoh more than me?"

Tutungo si Anna, matatakpan ng kanyang buhok ang kanyang mukha, "Perhaps." (ET: Anna bowed her head allowing her hair cover her eyes.)

"Doushite?!"

"I don't know. Maybe he's less stubborn than you and he obeys every command I ordered him to like a faithful puppy. And that's what I like in him. In addition to that, even though he looks indolent, he possesses great strength." Anna said in a matter-of-factly tone.

And with that, she stand up and started to leave.

The next day...

Yoh is snoozing peacefully... then suddenly, something hard hit his head. (Guess who caused that sudden beating...?!?) Anna wakes him up.

"Itai!!!.... Aray!!!" Yoh muttered.

"Having no classes on weekends doesn't mean you're not going to wake up early. Get to your feet right now and cook our breakfast. Then, clean our house." Anna ordered. Then she went out of his room, slinging the pan to Yoh.

"Prepare our breakfast na." Anna ordered again. Amidamaru suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Master Yoh, are you alright?" Amidamaru queried.

"Heki! Heki!"

In Yoh's mind, Even if Anna's attitude towards him is somewhat cruel, it's alright because he knows that deep inside, Anna is warm-hearted. He was touched by what she said yesterday, but of course, excluding the 'puppy' thingy about him.

**OWARI**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

What'cha think?

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!**

**AUTHOR'S MUSINGS:**

Corn-chan and I are eating in a fancy Italian restaurant, the Ichiraku's Ramen. Of course, we are eating Ichiraku's Ramen's specialty, ramen.

"What'cha think, Corn-chan? Is the story satisfactory?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Corn-chan replied while gobbling the ramen I placed in her mouth. (In short, I am the one who feeds her... Of course, how could she feed herself? She doesn't have any hands... DUH!!!)

"Really?" I asked her (again).

"Yeah!!! Now, may you please put some more ramen in my mouth... I'm kinda ravenous." Corn-chan said.

"Uhh... yeah...." I replied. (Pesteng mais 'to!!! Inuutusan pa ako....who's the boss here? Hmmm.... I have an idea!!! I put SOME black pepper in her ramen. {Sorry, couldn't think of anything else.})

"Hey, give me some more!!!!" she said.

"Okay..." I said.

And I put ramen in her mouth. I am very satisfied with her reaction.

"WHAT THE F-?!? YOU-!!! YOU-!!!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! YOU PLACED SOMETHING IN THERE. DIDN'T YOU?!?" she shrieked, obviously infuriated.

"It serves you right. Who are you to boss me around when I'm the boss?!?" I retorted back.

"...."

OWARI

* * *

Apparently, I want to finish typing this chapter that's why I left a cliff-hanger on the Author's Musings. Well, it's not actually a cliff-hanger 'coz I don't know when to continue that one. :P:P:P

I WANT TO PRESENT TO YOU THE ADMINISTRATION BEHIND THIS FANFIC...

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE.....

_**MAC-CHAN'S ADMINISTRATION !!!!!**_

MAC-CHAN'S ADMIN. MEMBERS BOWED.

clap clap clap clap clap clap

**IN BEHALF OF THE _MAC-CHAN'S ADMINISTRATION_, I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS MY SINCEREST GRATITUDE TO THOSE WHO ARE 'PATIENTLY' READING THIS FANFIC.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!**

_**MAC**_


	4. English Version of Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I'm not saying I own either Naruto or Shaman King.

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO AT HIROYUKI TAKEI own them (respectively).**

**AUTHOR'S SPEECH:**

**Okay, here's the English Version of Chapter I, excluding the Author's Musings.**

Before I start the story, I would like to dedicate this story to my friend. She's always there to give me her support esp. during the tough times. She persuaded me to make this story. And she gave me the idea. (Actually, she told me the story and I just translated it into English and fabricated it... a bit.)

Anna-chan, I would like to thank you with all my heart. THIS IS FOR YOU!!!

* * *

**ANG PAGTATAGPO: NARUTOSHAMANKING CROSSOVER**

**By: Snotty Chim-chim**

CHAPTER 1

The moonlight was illuminated on the floor of the Asakura residence. It provides light to the dark hallways and rooms of the Asakura residence. One of its hallways is leading to the room of the most powerful shaman in the whole wide world, Asakura Yoh.

Asakura Yoh is sleeping peacefully in the comfortable futon, dreaming about something.

IN YOH'S DREAMLAND:

There were students rushing on the corridors of Shinlagakuen Jr. High (or Shinra Private School) to go to their respective classrooms before the bell rings. Then....

KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Inside Yoh's class (Class C)...

Their "Oh-I'm-So-Gorgeous" teacher introduced an exchange student from Konoha Village.

"Yo!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the Ninja Academy of Konoha Village." their new classmate said.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, you can sit in between Miss Anna Kyouyama and Mr. Yoh Asakura." Their teacher said. Naruto moved to sit between the two students (or should I say, Lovebirds?!?!) and when he sat down...

BBBBAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Itai!!! Why did you do that?" Yoh shouted to the ALREADY infuriated Anna.

"What do you mean 'why?'? We're going to be late and you're still sleeping there. You still have to make breakfast, you know. Here is the PAN. Get your ass off this room right now." Anna said while holding out the pan.

"....." came Yoh's reply.

Yoh cried. (you know... with the 'waterfalls' thingy....)

"Why didn't you wake me up?!?! I was hit by the pan." Yoh said while making a puppy face.

"I'm trying to wake you up but I can't do anything anymore 'coz Ms. Anna suddenly appeared at your room. You know that Ms. Anna is terrifying esp. when she's mad." Amidamaru explained.

While Yoh and Anna are walking side by side towards their school...

"Funga fufu... Funga fufu... Funga fufu..." Yoh chants.

"Oh, for Kami-sama's sake! Will you please stop that!! It's freaking me out!" Anna said and a vein pops on her head.

Then they saw a flaming orange-coloured sports car passing by.

"Woooooo... FUNGA FUFU.. FUNGA FUFU.." Yoh said. That's it!!! Anna's patience disappeared in an instant. Anna pulls out the pan and hit Yoh in the head... AGAIN.

"Where did that come from?" Yoh said, shocked.

"You don't have to care!!! Let's go or else we'll be late for school." Anna said. Then, she throws the pan away.

Inside Yoh and Anna's classroom (Class C)...

Their "Oh-I'm-So-Gorgeous" teacher introduced an exchange student from Konoha Village.

"Yo!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the Ninja Academy of Konoha Village." their new classmate said.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, you can sit in between Miss Anna Kyouyama and Mr. Yoh Asakura."

In Yoh's mind, "Is this a déjà vu?"

"Hey, you're very pretty. You're like Sakura-chan! May I know your name? I'm Naruto." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hmph! I'm not asking who you are." Anna said.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said ignoring Anna's comment.

"Ano... I really think you shouldn't talk to her like that." Yoh piped in.

"Hmm... I'm not talking to you! Am I?" Naruto retorted back.

"You can say that because you haven't seen Anna being infuriated." Yoh sweat dropped.

"So, you're Anna. Anna, be my girlfriend. You know I'm super duper goddamn rich. My family owns 2 hotels here in Japan, one in Europe, and then we have 2 rest houses situated in US and in Paris and an igloo in Antarctica. Then my house is as big as twice of this school and I have 5 cars. If you will be my girlfriend, I'm ever so willing to give you half of my wealth." Naruto blabbered on.

Then their teacher noticed their inattentiveness and decided to throw two pieces of chalk at them. Both caught it in between their fingers. And that incident made Anna interested in Naruto.

"I'll think about it." Anna said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'm ssoooooooo eeeeevvvvviiiiiiiilllllll!!!! :P:P:P I'm going to include another Naruto character in the next chapter. So... **BETTER WATCH OUT!!!!!**

I know Antarctica is an uninhabited continent.

**Author's Musings:**

Ako'y nalulumbay sa mga oras na ito sa kadahilanang wala akong makausap at makasama sa fanfic na ito. Sa ganitong pagkakataon, naaalala ko si Corn-chan.

Sa aking isipan, nagugunita ko na habang ako'y nakikipag-usap sa aking 'ever-so-great' friend ay ninanamnam ko ang sarap ni Corn-chan. Oo, inaamin ko na kinain ko siyang walang anu mang bahid ng awa.

My friend told me that I gave the poor innocent corn a slow and painful death. And she also told me na idedemanda niya ako!! Hindi lang sa kadahilanang pinaslang ko ang poor innocent corn kundi dahil na rin sa harassment. -'

Kaya naisip kong hilahin si Anna mula sa Anime world upang tawagin ang kaluluwa ni Corn-chan upang magsilbing katoto ko.

After the so-called 'orasyon'...

"Corn-chan!!!" ang sabi ko habang patakbong lumapit sa kanya.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" ang sabi ni Corn-chan

"You're mean Corn-chan!" I told her.

"Ako pa ngayon ang mean matapos mo akong bigyan ng slow and painful death!!!" Corn-chan retorted back.

I WANT TO THANK MY GREAT, GREAT FRIEND ANNA-CHAN.

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

...OR ELSE, I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU (down) AND YOU'LL MEET THE SAME END AS CORN-CHAN'S.

"Hey!!! HELP!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH A PSYCHOPATH!!!!!!" Corn-chan said.

"Yamerou! You're a meanie!!!" I told my **BELOVED** Corn-chan.

ANYWAY, don't mind her...I mean US!!! :D -'

**JUST REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! AND REVIEW!!!**

**-Snotty Chim-chim (also known as Mhei-chan)**


End file.
